Red Riding Hood
by Luna Tiger
Summary: Honorshipping / On his way into the woods, Red Riding Hood encounters three dangerous beasts. / Fairy-tale-esque


**Title**: Fairy Tale Theatre: Red Riding Hood  
**Fandom**: Pokémon  
- _Characters_: Falkner, Morty, Hayate (Walker), Flint, Byron, Chuck (Honorshipping)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: _On his way into the woods, Red Riding Hood encounters three dangerous beasts._  
**Notes**: Inspired by a fanart: (Pixiv ID: 1064561; Art ID: 26109712)  
**Warnings**: General fairy tale sexual tension, predatory behavior.

- b - e - g - i - n -

One upon a time, in a place so very far away, lived a boy with hair as blue as the sky, in a small cottage built into the branches of a very old tree. And one day, the boy's ill-attentive father, who was rarely home, thrust a basket full of medicinal ointments at his son and said, "Can you run an errand for me? My friend in the woods-the one who lives under a waterfall-asked me to get him things, but I don't have time to see him today. Think you could get this to him?"

The boy's nose wrinkled at being ordered (asked) to do anything, especially by his father, and he replied, "What if I'm busy today? You can't just drop this on me!"

"But you're not, so go."

Soon, the boy was descending down the ladder of their home, his father having forbidden him from being carried by one of their birds-"You need the exercise."-with a red cloak over his head and shoulders, a basket in the crook of one arm, and a small rut sack full of things to eat on his back.

"Beware of wolves and bears and mountain cats!" cried the father, leaning over the railing precariously.

"I'm not six years old!" replied the son.

The father's friend lived quite a ways away. It would take the boy all day to get there and return, if he wanted to be back by dark. It was through the wild flower fields, through the woods, and across a stream to get there. He quickly set out from the village in the trees.

He was on one of the paths through the wild flower fields when he saw a great big mountain cat sunbathing on top of a large rock. The boy tried to be quiet passing, but then the mountain opened one eye and grinned a feral grin. "What do with have here?"

The mountain cat was tall, with small ears and a long tail, pale as hell and the most vivid, round bloom of red for hair the boy had ever seen. It was off-setting. "I'm no one."

"A little red hood nothing," teased the mountain cat. He stretched and then leered. "Do you have something to pay my toll with?"

The boy's nose wrinkled. "I have sandwiches..."

"Sandwiches are lovely. I'll take all of yours. Unless...you have something else to pay with?" The mountain cat looked the boy up and down appraisingly.

"No, I don't," the boy said quickly, and he handed over his sandwiches. The mountain cat watched the boy pass and slid off the rock like liquid, heading back to his glen. He had a friend he could share these sandwiches with.

The boy reached the woods, eventually. It was a ways inside them, however, when he spotted a bear digging futilely at the trunk of a tree, grunting in exerted effort to get whatever was trapped inside. The boy tried to be quiet passing, but then the bear turned his head and grinned a feral grin. "What do with have here?"

The bear was not as tall as the mountain cat, but he was stocky, with a tuft of a tail and even smaller ears, hairy as hell and the weirdest shade of brown-violet hair the boy had ever seen. It was off-setting. "I'm no one."

"A little red hood nothing," teased the bear. He sniffed longingly at the hole and then leered. "Do you have something to pay my toll with?"

The boy's nose wrinkled. "I have desserts..."

"Desserts are lovely, like holes. I'll take all of yours. Unless...you have something else to pay with?" The bear looked the boy up and down appraisingly.

"No, I don't," the boy said quickly, and he handed over his desserts. The bear watched the boy pass and left the digging of the trunk for another day, heading back to his cave. He had a son he could share these desserts with.

The boy reached the stream, eventually. His feet had barely crossed over four of the bridge's stones, however, when he spied upon a wolf down below at the bank of the stream, ankle deep in the running water and claws poised above the water's surface. The boy stopped to watched, curious, but the wolf smelled him and looked up in confusion. "What do with have here?"

The wolf was not as tall as the mountain cat and not as tall as the bear, but he was slim and well defined, with large pointed ears and a handsomely thick tail, sun-bleached as hell and the brightest blond hair the boy had ever seen. It was...arousing. "I'm no one."

"A little red hood nothing," noticed the wolf. He glanced back to the stream and then frowned. "Do you have something to pay my toll with?"

The boy's face heated. "I gave my sandwiches to a mountain cat and my desserts to a bear. I don't have food left."

"Sandwiches and desserts sounded lovely. I wish you had some to spare. Is...there anything else to pay with?" The wolf looked at the boy hopefully.

"No, I don't," the boy said breathily, and he rounded the end of the bridge and slid down the slope to the bank. The wolf was already getting out of the water, eyeing the boy carefully. The boy set down his things and boldly approached the wolf, reaching out to cup his jaw. "But I could make it worth your while."

- t - i - m - e -

When the boy finally got to his father's friend's place, it was later than he wished. But he handed over the basket and the friend checked everything. "Hey, there's one missing."

The boy put on his best I-don't-know face and said, "I might have dropped it by accident. I had run-ins with a mountain cat, a bear, and a wolf."

"I'm glad you're okay, then!" said the friend, and he patted the boy's shoulder. "Do you want me to accompany you home?"

"No, I don't," said the boy quickly, and he offered an assuring smile. "I'll be fine. I have someone waiting for me close-by."

"If you're sure," said the friend.

"I'm sure," said the boy, and he grinned a feral grin to himself. "I'm very sure."


End file.
